Infinito
by Lady Murder
Summary: E ele queria acreditar que aquilo nunca ia acabar / ItaSasu / Oneshot /não perguntem porque a fic tem esse nome o.o'/


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**-x-**

Ele ainda sentia aqueles dedos fortes segurando seu queixo. Ainda sentia aquela respiração em seu pescoço. Ainda sentia aquela perna roçando maliciosamente na sua.

Sua pele ainda estava marcada. E sempre estaria, porque aquilo se repetia, e repetia, e repetia.

Mas quem disse que ele queria parar?

-x-

"_Chegou tarde, nii-san." O garotinho disse, assim que seu irmão pôs os pés em casa. "Aposto que estava em um cabaré." E riu._

"_Está com ciúmes?" O garotinho mal vira quando seu irmão se movera. Só percebeu que ele tinha saído de seu canto quando sentiu a mão forte dele em seu queixo._

_Rostos próximos._

-x-

Quando aquilo havia virado uma obsessão? Ele não sabia responder. Quando tudo havia se tornado tão... bom? Novamente, sem resposta. Ele não conseguia responder, não podia responder, não queria responder.

Não queria pensar.

Ele fechava os olhos. E sentia, e sentia, e sentia. Seu corpo vibrava, pedia por mais.

Mas ele nunca sabia quando poderia ter mais.

-x-

"_Por que eu teria ciúmes de você?" o garotinho retrucou, ignorando o tremor que sentia._

"_Você não tem toda minha atenção, não é?" o irmão sussurrou no pescoço do garotinho. Aquela respiração próxima o fez se arrepiar._

_O que era aquilo?_

"_Do que está falando, nii-san?" sem resposta. Somente um sorriso._

-x-

Ele só podia esperar. E esperar, e esperar, e esperar. Porque era ele que queria. Ele é que precisava daquilo. Ele é que era o obcecado. Ele é que era o usado.

Não _ele._

Mas ele não ligava. Não ligava mesmo.

-x-

"_Nii-san?" em um fio de voz, o garotinho chamou quando seu irmão não respondeu. Só havia aquele sorriso. Aquele sorriso demoníaco. _

"_E então? Quer experimentar ter toda a minha atenção?" o irmão voltou a sussurrar. A perna dele roçava na perna do garotinho._

_Porque o garotinho gostava tanto disso?_

"_Quero." Uma resposta rápida. O garotinho definitivamente não pensou nas conseqüências futuras._

-x-

Tempo? Sim, fazia muito tempo. Quantos anos ele tinha naquela época? 9 ou 10, ele não se lembrava exatamente. Quantos anos ele tem agora? 15. E ainda é um eterno viciado.

Aquilo já havia virado sua vida.

Outras pessoas? Elas não existiam em sua vida. Só havia _ele_. E aquilo. E tudo. E ele não podia largar. E não podia, e não podia, e não podia.

Não pode.

Mas porque largar, se é tão bom?

-x-

_Há uma hora, gemidos altos foram ouvidos. _

_Há uma hora, sangue foi derramado._

_Há uma hora, o odor de sêmen invadiu aquele lugar._

_Há uma hora, suor pingava da testa de duas pessoas: um garotinho e seu irmão._

_Há uma hora, o pecado foi cometido._

_E agora, repetido._

-x-

Pecado?

_Não!_

Amor?

_Não! Não!_

Luxúria?

_Ele preferia pensar que não._

Ele só queria se entregar, não precisava saber.

-x-

"_Nii-san... Porque faz isso?" o garotinho, suado, perguntou._

"_Não gosta?" e lá vinha o tão conhecido sorriso do irmão._

"_Não é isso. Eu... gosto. Mas você não."_

_E só o silêncio foi a resposta._

-x-

"Porque faz isso?" Ele, suado, perguntou.

"Não gosta?" e lá vinha o tão conhecido sorriso _dele_.

"Não é isso, idiota. Sabe que gosto. Diferente de você."

"E quem disse que não gosto?" _ele_ disse, calmamente. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Mas..."

"Você tem toda a minha atenção." E sorriu, puxando o _garotinho _para os seus braços. Os braços do seu _irmão_.

-x-

E aquilo nunca iria acabar.

Nunca.

**Nunca.**

_Nunca._

**-x-**

**N/A: **Não perguntem. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, não perguntem. O.o'

Foi uma idéia muito louca que me veio, perdoem-me se está horrível.

Mas eu _precisava_ escrever algo assim. Ando em crise, ou seja, não consigo escrever nada. Peço desculpas àqueles que acompanham minhas fics.

Escrevi isso porque queria escrever algo... sei lá, diferente do que faço. Não sei se consegui. A fic está muito estranha, acho que os personagens estão OOC. Itachi virou um pedófilo e o Sasuke um ninfomaníaco.

Mas não ligo. Só quis escrever ..

Não faço idéia do porque de ser ItachixSasuke, mãs...

Bem, não está betado por que... bem, não sei porque. Hee-chan, sinta-se a vontade para betar XD.

Bem, acho que vou me atrever a pedir reviews XDD.

**Reviews? :D**


End file.
